


【天加】卵

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Bottom Kagami Arata, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: lofter点梗的母虫改造＋产卵，辛苦加贺美了不好意思，不科学产卵过程描述，sex部分只有手指插入注意
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天加
Kudos: 9





	【天加】卵

加贺美在实验台上睁开眼睛。周围穿着严实白色防护服的实验人员静默地伫立，为首那位接过骑士腰带递过他，四周仪器屏幕发出淡蓝的微光，在加贺美恍惚的眼神中映出破碎的光影。

“蚁兵小队的支援请求发过来了，今天暂时就到这里。去战斗吧，gatack，”领头的实验员一板一眼地告知，机器般冷冰冰的语气没什么起伏，“很快就要成熟了，之后记得再过来。”

加贺美侧过头慢慢握住腰带，手心冰凉的金属触感让他精神稍振。他张了张嘴，皱着眉看向对方透明目镜后看不出任何情绪的双眼，嗓音有些干哑：“我父亲……”

“加贺美陆的身体已经恢复得差不多了，根岸先生的叮嘱没人会违抗。”

加贺美的表情放松下来，轻轻地舒了口气。

“我明白了。”他一手撑着实验台坐起来把腰带佩戴在腰间，脸上又浮现出那种特有的坚毅神色。

*

“哈！”

赤红的身影流光般在clock up的快子流中穿梭，沉闷的肉体打击声接连响起，最终伴随“clock over”的电子音，绿色的火焰在稳稳站直的kabuto身后爆开，代表着那只刚刚蜕皮的异虫的消亡。

天道没有立即解除变身，他扭头看向战场另一侧和幼虫缠斗的gatack，蓝色的骑士没有使用clock up，出拳的姿态依旧勇猛，只是天道看在眼里隐隐觉得有什么不对，又说不出具体是什么原因。加贺美最近都没有去过salle，和异虫战斗时相遇也只是匆匆点头消灭了异虫就自行离开，天道在kabuto的面甲下微微皱眉，目光扫过四周蚁兵小队撤退时遗留下的弹壳——加贺美甚至没有和岬祐月和田所修一的小队一起行动。

加贺美把注意力都放在了眼前的异虫幼体身上，全神贯注地战斗着。被gatack重击的异虫踉踉跄跄地后退，加贺美收腿握拳，腹部隐隐约约的下坠感让他生出点本能的危机感。就跟平常一样赶快结束然后回zect吧，他暗自祈祷，不要去想天道，不要跟天道搭话，天道应该也只在意能否消灭异虫。他低喝着击退围上来的异虫，按下腰带上的必杀按钮开始蓄力，就用rider kick一口气解决……

——身下突然传来一点湿濡的滑腻触感，加贺美顿时僵住，难以置信地察觉下腹部钝痛着不受控制地痉挛，宛如失禁感般的恐慌迅速漫上心头，腿间似乎有裹着黏液的破碎卵壳随着穴口的收缩被挤出体外，他下意识地夹紧了臀一时大气都不敢出，只能庆幸处于变身状态的自己尚有一层装甲掩饰异状。可恶，无论如何也不能在异虫面前……加贺美咬紧牙关压下身体本能的颤栗，从肩上取下gatack双刃合为一体，深吸一口气发动rider cutting，忍着异样感受将面前的异虫幼体一并剪切斩裂成爆开的绿色火焰。

腹部的痛楚愈演愈烈，加贺美眼前发黑，迅速涌上的晕眩感和脱力感让他两腿一软跪了下去，失去适格者意识控制的gatack zecter自动飞离腰带解除装甲，而加贺美已经无力顾及，他垂下头闷哼着用力咬住下唇忍痛，两手死死捂住小腹，身体不由自主地蜷缩成球形，发白的脸上冷汗密布。天道因他这如遭重击的模样吃了一惊，大踏步上前的同时某个从未料想过的惊人念头忽而掠过脑海，在他心中掀起惊涛骇浪，红色的骑士惊疑不定地在加贺美身前顿住脚步，几乎有一瞬陷入大脑发晕的空白。注意到加贺美西装裤上洇出的深色湿润痕迹，天道既惊且怒地揪住他的衣领迫使他仰起头，难以置信的语气结了薄冰凛然崩裂出细缝：“……加贺美，他们在你身上做了那种实验？”

“……痛……”

被提起的领口迫得人呼吸不畅，加贺美下意识抬手握上kabuto冰凉的手腕，因疼痛和难堪扭曲的脸上一副快要哭出来的神情。在剧烈的阵痛下连大口喘气都嫌困难，每次呼吸都会扯动身下越发尖锐的疼痛潮水般上涌，体内那些即将成熟的卵蠕动着碾压内脏，加贺美不由自主地颤抖着断断续续发出呜咽，如同受伤母兽的哀鸣。过量的痛感侵袭下耳边一阵阵嗡鸣杂音，他无力地张大嘴眼神失焦，身下更多的黏液涌出来打湿了裤子。

“加贺美！告诉我发生了什么，你……”

“天、道……不……别看……不要看我……呜……”

在逼问之下，加贺美只是颤栗着绷紧了身体，攥住kabuto手腕的手指在疼痛和焦虑中用力到发抖，眼眶蓄起泪水近乎哀求地悲鸣。对上加贺美已经涣散的眼神，天道忽然说不出话，那些气势汹汹地涌上的诸多责问梗在喉间，在对方失去光泽的黑色玻璃珠般的双眼前潮水一样无可奈何地退散。垂在身侧的拳头攥紧又松开，最终天道从胸腔发出一声叹息，默默放开加贺美的领子转身走到一旁背对于他站定。

好痛……好涨……要出来了……加贺美已经克制不住唇角泄出的破碎呻吟，小腹在短时间里就变得鼓涨许多，将他原本稍显宽松的西装撑出凸起弧度。他一手护着肚子，一手撑着地面艰难地翻身躺平，沾染了灰尘和汗水的额发狼狈地耷拉下来，而他已经顾不得掩饰zect见不得人的实验机密，即使天道就在不远处静默伫立，他也不得不顺应体内那些卵的异动，喘息着用发抖的双手解开外套和衬衫下端的扣子，磕磕绊绊地剥下被浸湿的长裤。股间翕张的穴口暴露在空气中瑟缩了下，从已经被内部的卵撑开的缝隙涌出一股半透明的黏液，加贺美两腿大张，艰难地伸手探到会阴撑开深红肉褶，让还未等到成熟便在卵与卵之间的倾轧中破碎的残卵完全流出来。这跟之后要经历的相比还算轻松，加贺美皱着眉深深喘息，胳膊已经开始发酸。

等到完整的卵在肠壁的蠕动下卡在穴口，加贺美就连最后一点余裕也失去了。接近成人拳头大小的椭圆形卵表面并不是全然光滑，纵使裹在厚厚的黏液里被柔软肠肉拼命向外推挤也难以通过没怎么扩张的穴口，只是碾着被撑得鼓涨难忍的肠壁激起撕裂般的痛感。从加贺美股间缓缓滴下的滑液间混入殷红的血丝，在战斗中受伤的疼痛与此时相比都显得不值一提，加贺美痛吟着腿根打颤，无知无觉地流了满脸泪水，被咬破的唇角渗出血珠染了满嘴腥咸。他一次次地发力试图把卵排出来，手指胡乱摸索着穴口几乎被撑平的肉褶抠弄，因小腹愈发强烈的压迫感和久久不得其法的恐慌濒临崩溃地哭叫起来，但那枚碾在穴口徘徊的卵始终差一点才能离开母体，逐渐消磨掉他的力气。

在这期间cast off状态的kabuto始终一动不动地背对他的方向伫立，恪守着加贺美的要求，如同一座沉默的铁塔。然而加贺美接连不断的呻吟慢慢变得虚弱而凄厉，天道用力捏紧了手心，实在无法就这样继续忍耐下去。最终他自暴自弃地叹了口气，按捺着内心静静燃烧的怒火，转身走近满脸泪痕的加贺美半跪在他身边，一手托着加贺美的肩膀扶他半坐起来，一手探入加贺美两腿之间寻到湿漉漉的穴口。痛得发昏意识模糊的加贺美没能再次吐露抗拒的话语，kabuto覆着黑色皮革的手指强硬挤进在拉锯战中磨得微肿的深红肉褶，把稍微露出弧度的卵推回去一点，两指撑开发烫的穴肉，然后就着淋在指间的黏液加入第三、第四根手指，打着圈按揉无法完全放松的穴口，慢慢地、不容置喙地将内壁进一步拓开。被往回推的卵在重力和肠肉蠕动的作用下再次慢慢地下滑，又被天道忙于开拓的手指阻拦，难免在细微的位置变化中碾到敏感的前列腺，迫得加贺美抓住kabuto的胳膊发出变了调的呻吟，在过量的异样刺激下战栗着红了眼眶。

“……难受……天、天道……啊啊……好难受……”

“……再忍一下。”

“呜……不、我不行了……天道……痛……”

天道在心中暗骂一声，手上动作加快，直到确认加贺美的后穴扩张到足够容纳要排出的卵，这才抽出被湿软穴肉嘬吮得温热的手指。还挂着黏液的手掌毫不迟疑地来到加贺美隆起的小腹用力按下，尖锐的痛感和强烈的排泄欲随之一同席卷神经，加贺美不能自已地发出嘶哑尖叫，在身体应激的痉挛中大脑一片空白。待到恢复些意识，他才在恍惚中迟迟反应过来自己在过于猛烈的刺激下失禁了，大腿上残留着一片温热的湿润触感，淡黄的尿液甚至溅上了凌乱的白衬衫，狼藉的下身变得更加狼藉——啊、啊啊，全都被看到了，在天道眼前变成这么狼狈的样子……

但他立刻就没有了对此感到难堪的精力，天道专心推按着他绷紧过久有些发僵的小腹一路向下，肚皮下那些成熟的卵顺着天道用力的方向挤挨着缓缓往穴口移动，怪异的感触伴随持续不断的钝痛，加贺美闷哼着仰起脖颈，五指紧扣kabuto的小臂，原本卡在甬道中的卵似乎变硬了些，比一开始更顺畅地慢慢滑到穴口——至少这次没再痛得他眼前发黑。

“调整呼吸，用力。”

如同专业的助产士那样，天道在加贺美的耳畔适时做出指示，加贺美下意识地照做，一张一合的穴口在内部的推力下终于勉强吐出那枚僵持许久的卵。裹着卵壳的黏液在体外很快絮化，浓绿的卵覆上一层软绵的雾白外壳，被天道推到旁边以免妨碍剩下的卵排出。那样的卵怎么看都不像是人类的肚腹能孕育出的东西，天道低下头去观察“产妇”的脸色；加贺美的身体不断抖震着，湿漉漉的脸半侧向一边没什么血色，视线定在暗灰色的路面某处刻意不看他。那便没什么好说了，天道继续重复流水化作业似的动作，掌根一下下轻按加贺美圆润紧绷的小腹，手指不时移到翕张的穴口撑开产道，在加贺美喑哑的呻吟中三指捏住探出些凸起弧度的卵，缓慢而不容拒绝地将其拉出体外，用膝盖压制加贺美案板上活鱼似的无意识挣动。呼，吸，呼，加贺美在一次次挣命般的撕裂感中痛得龇牙咧嘴，仿佛大脑也要随之裂开，早听不见自己断断续续的嘶哑呻吟，唯一能认准的凭依只有牢牢托在后背的、kabuto的胳膊。他能抬起来的左手始终死死攥着kabuto坚实的臂膀，指节泛白发颤，体感从酸痛变为麻木，夹在身侧的右手则无力地捏着被自己体液弄脏的衣角。再忍一下、再忍一下，他混混沌沌地咬牙，只要把卵全都排出来，之后的事按约定全由zect处理。

空地上的卵越来越多。那些培植在加贺美体内的“种子”仿若一夕得到催化迅速成熟结果，要是完全放任不管恐怕一起膨胀起来撑破加贺美的肚皮也是有可能的；天道皱着眉把那样的臆想从脑海挥散，因加贺美的小腹随着卵的排出逐渐恢复平坦而略微松了口气——不论如何，那些卵的发育必然消耗母体的能量，而从加贺美体内产下的卵已经达到二十多枚，如果数量再多下去，谁也不能确定加贺美会不会因此虚弱而死。饶是如此，加贺美也已经在漫长的疼痛折磨下变得疲惫不堪，半阖着眼失神似乎随时都会昏迷过去，模糊的痛哼带着鼻音。他还执拗地抓着kabuto的手臂，任天道用满是晶莹黏液的手抚上被过度使用而红肿松弛的穴口，裹着纯黑皮革的分明指节探入湿软甬道摸索发烫的内壁，激起他一阵本能的细小战栗。被抚摸过的软肉传来酥麻或痛痒的感觉，那些被过多的卵磨破撕裂的小伤口微微刺疼，但和加贺美刚刚经历的苦痛相比已经完全地不值一提；加贺美难堪地扭了下腰，在这种情况下还能从天道的动作中接收到微妙的电流刺激更让他觉得羞耻，尤其天道的手指规规矩矩，摆明只是在检查内壁伤情以及是否还有卵的残留。

“不准哭。”

加贺美愕然地睁大眼，仰头望向kabuto那双看不透的湛蓝复眼，这才意识到自己发热的眼眶边有大颗泪滴滚落。他想抬起胳膊用手背抹去那些液体，但脱力的手臂发着抖不听使唤，于是眼泪只好在忽然漫上心头的委屈中流得更凶，顺着脖颈把胸口都洇湿一片。天道的手指又动起来，这次不再是医生做检查似的专业细致点到即止，专门寻了他藏在层叠软肉后发烫肿胀的腺体一通揉碾，过了电的快感毫不留情攀上脊椎，迫得他丢脸地哭叫起来，累得快要散架的一把骨头随着抽噎一耸一耸，在让人头晕目眩的电流中眼前发黑耳边嗡鸣，不由自主翘起的性器顶端溢出大量半透明的腺液。直到他终于精疲力竭地瘫软下去，天道从合不拢的肉红穴口“啵”的一声抽出被黏液浸润得一塌糊涂的手指，沉默着把他身体放平，起身走向那堆几乎要了加贺美半条命的卵。

“天……道……你在、生什么气……”

加贺美勉强撑起眼皮，在随时都要失去意识的疲惫感侵袭下望着kabuto静默的金红侧影，被泪水洗过的双眼清亮逼人，视网膜上映出灼伤般的日轮虚影。

而天道只是冷眼看向那堆本该交由zect保管处置的珍贵的卵，握紧了手中的苦无剑将它们尽数销毁。急速的锐利斩击过后原地留下的只有小小的绿色火焰，天道垂下手臂，kabuto zecter从腰带飞离解除变身，他目色沉沉地转过脸，悬于脑后亮得晃眼的太阳在他刘海下投出层淡淡阴影。

“睡吧，加贺美。”


End file.
